


Koi no Yokan

by FruitySmell



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Especially for Yoh, F/M, Lemons, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Not for minors, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry buddy but you kind of deserved it, Teasing and a Whole Lot of Frustrations, Yes I'm bringing lemons back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitySmell/pseuds/FruitySmell
Summary: "Premonition of Love. The sense one can have upon first meeting another person that the two of them are going to fall in love." [[Chapter 4: It came in a hiss, this accusation of hers, but he heard her words clearly.]]
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

She was distraction personified. 

He should have left the room, but his body was still sore from last night and he didn't have the heart to leave the warmth of his bed. So, in a state of clouded judgement, he took the call on its third ring and half-heartedly listened to HoroHoro while she -- supposedly -- slept beside him. He should have known she would rouse the moment he spoke. She was a light sleeper, and a cranky one at that. Rest in peace, he would always say, to the person who had the guts to disturb her from her slumber. 

And in this case, it was him. Yoh Asakura, 25, and apparently a dead man walking, all because he was too lazy to get out of bed when he should have. 

"Hey man, you alright?" He heard HoroHoro's voice on the other side. "You don't sound so good."

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." It took all of his willpower not to moan when Asakura Anna -- his lovely wife who was currently showing off how pissed she was by planting soft kisses on his neck -- bit his shoulder lightly. "Just woke up, is all."

"Yeah alright if you say so coz--"

Yoh didn't get that part after. Anna was slowly going lower, light butterfly kisses as she went, before her tongue slowly traced the lines of his abdomen and dipping slightly when she reached his belly button. Every part where she kissed felt warm, and sweat was beginning to form on his temple. He brushed the bead that dripped with his palm, pushing it until he carded his fingers through his scalp. He wasn't surprised to find that his own head was drenched in sweat as well. 

"So I told Ren that he can f--"

"Uh-huh..."

He didn't even notice that his body was rocking to her every move, his hips bucking when Anna slowly removed his boxers and let his dick out in the open. She flicked it gently. Yoh hissed. He tried to plead for mercy with his eyes; she wholeheartedly ignored him in favor of his growing member. Then, their gazes met, and Yoh swallowed a lump in his throat. It was clear that she was angry at him. 

"But then Chocolove said something stupid and I--"

"Y-Yeah. You tell 'em."

However, mad as she was, it was still incredible how sexy she looked when she didn't tear her gaze away from his while her hands fondled him, her tongue especially attentive to the slit before trailing to the veins and eventually his balls.

She smirked when he started panting. Hard. 

"Dude you sure you're okay, coz you're breathing real hard"

"I'm fine. Keep going."

He heard HoroHoro scoff, mumble something, and then went off on his tirade. Anna, meanwhile, nibbled on the crown of his dick and gained pleasure in sucking the pre-moisture that gathered there. Without warning, she took all of him in and what she couldn't fit in her mouth she made do with her hands. She made sure to squeeze his balls as well, rubbing them first before sliding all the way up to his shaft. 

It was phenomenal.

So out of this world, in fact, that he couldn't help the scream that escaped him, and his hand quickly reached to tangle with her hair and guide her pace. Anna slapped it away with an impatient grunt, pinching his inner thigh hard when he tried again. 

From the other side of the line, Yoh heard his friend drop the phone with a startled curse. 

"Damn it dude, you scared me!" There was a pause as HoroHoro grumbled a stream of profanities. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

From the haze that what Yoh could only conclude as an incoming release, he stuttered, "A-Anna..."

This seemed to be the warning that Anna was waiting for. She sped up, sucking the tip of his penis like one would with a lollipop before swallowing him whole again, her head bobbing as she went her way with him. Her hands strayed from his dick to his ass, urging him on his knees which he readily complied. Anna's nails scratched the back of his hips before moving downwards to his ass again. She pressed him there, her pace going even faster now that she had a proper grip on him.

From the other side of the phone, Yoh heard HoroHoro hum as if agreeing. 

"Yeah I don't get why you like her so much. Sure, she's pretty cute." -- Anna winked at Yoh, taking pleasure when he clamped a hand on his mouth to prevent himself from screaming again. -- "But she's a damn dragon." -- She scratched him again and let her teeth graze his penis. "Anyways, you really sure you're okay? You sound all... Out of breath."

"Yeah, I'm fine but I gotta go alright I'll call you later. Okay bye."

He ended the call before HoroHoro could even comprehend what he just said. Discarding his phone haphazardly, he threw caution to the wind and finally let his hips gyrate to Anna's rhythm. He was so close now, so ready to reach his limit and scream his lover's name, and he wanted Anna to know that. He tried calling her name; it sounded like a garbled mess. He reached out to her; she slapped his hand away again, this time with a glare that both cowed and aroused him. In the end, he gave up and instead decided to enjoy his wife's pleasuring, when Anna suddenly released him with a pop.

Yoh winced, eyes wide, as he stared incredulously at Anna who was now off the bed and on her feet, coolly staring back at him. 

"I'm hungry." She put on her robe and tied the sash tightly around her waist. "Go make breakfast."

She left him staring at her wake, mouth agape and dick still hard. He collapsed on their bed as she left the room, a groan escaping him when he heard the door shut with a click.

It was the first and last time Yoh interrupted her sleep. 

* * *

Fanart made by my good friend, Ja. She has given me her permission to post her artwork prior to submitting this fic. Thank, binch!


	2. Sleepy Mondays

He was staring. 

He really shouldn't, unless he wanted to wake her up. His wife had always been attuned to everything about him, including his attention. As a matter of fact, especially his attention. More than once she'd sensed that he was coming even before he made his appearance. And more than once she'd showed just how much she understood him by the way she reacted to his moods. She was always the first to know what he needed and the first to provide what he wanted. 

She wasn't just his wife. She was his soul mate. Their bond was like no other. 

She once concluded that this high awareness to his presence was that he was the first person to reach out to her and know her better, even when everyone including herself had already deemed her a monster. In a way, he understood and he completely agreed. He did make an effort to know her the moment he met her. He did what he could in his own ways to break down the shield she had set around herself, slowly untangling each barrier until he finally met the girl behind the mask she put on.

What he couldn't say, although he had the suspicion that she knew anyway, was that she was the first person he had opened himself completely. Just as much as he was the first to break her walls, she was the first to see him for who he was beyond his unending grins. He knew from the instant he met her that they were the same... that they were two lonely souls trapped in a world that refused to understand them, to care for them, and to love them unconditionally. He knew she was the one.

He also knew that if he continued to stare, he would be in for a world of pain, especially since she loved her sleep. Loved it so much, in fact, that she didn't even give a damn about what her state would look like once the morning hit. 

In public, she always held a composure that awed everyone around her. She was the epitome of restraint, the embodiment elegance. Every movement was precise and deliberate, and she held within her an air of mystery that could be mistaken for arrogance to anyone who didn't know her. She was calculated; she was fierce. She was the driving force in their relationship, the one who "wore the pants" as his friends eloquently put it. 

But behind the closed doors of their shared room, she was different. More relaxed, more pliant to his whims, more like the little girl he first met at Aomori who craved affection. In this room, right here and right now, with her hair strewn everywhere in her pillow and her yukata turning loose from all the tossing and turning she always did in her sleep, she was Asakura Anna. His wife. His love. His everything. 

And that made Yoh's heart swell and his cheeks blush. That was also why he couldn't stop staring, no matter how his instincts told him to look away.

As he anticipated, Anna groaned, eyes fluttering open. She shot him a baleful glare, but she was still in the tiptoes between wakefulness and sleep, so it looked more like a drowsy stare than anything else. Yoh chuckled, brushing a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. 

"Good morning."

"You're too loud."

Saying so, she rolled to her side, her back to him. This sudden change in position loosened her yukata entirely, and now it looked more like a secondary blanket draped around her. It also exposed her creamy shoulders to his eyes, and he had to resist the urge to just throw caution to the wind and kiss her. 

She wouldn't like that. Not until he apologized for waking her up in the first place. 

"Sorry." He experimentally reached out to her, to drape an arm around her waist. She didn’t mind that, confirming it by seeking his hand and threading her fingers between his. "I couldn't stop. You look so cute when you're asleep."

"Mhm." A sigh. "Whatever."

His grin was wide, his laugh unbidden. 

Slowly, he pulled her to him, exhaling softly once her back was to his chest. Anna remained passive. That was the sign he was waiting for. 

His lips pressed first on the crown of her head, her hair tickling his nose. Gentle probing began as his thumb massaged her hand, and his lips migrated to the soft skin of her shoulder. Anna mumbled something -- he wasn't sure if it was a warning to stop or a prompt to continue. But she remained unmoving against his chest, and her own thumb reciprocated his tender touches. His smile widened.

Finding her ear, he whispered the words he knew would melt her and make her his, before sliding his tongue along the shell of her ear. This time, he felt her body harden and her breath abruptly stopped. She craned her head to meet his eyes. 

"Your friends are here, you idiot!" Anna snarled. "They'll hear!"

"Does that matter? They know we're married anyways."

Her grip on his hand tightened, and the glare she sent him was enough to make a grown man cry. But he was her husband and Yoh countered her ire with a smug grin. 

"It matters to me!"

"We'll be quick."

"Yoh!"

He swallowed what else was left of her complaint with a kiss, his tongue teasingly tracing her lower lip before going back to her ear. He placed another kiss to the back of her ear, his teeth biting her lobe lightly. Anna's breath hitched once more, her body torn between leaving his warmth and savoring his desires. He heard her moan his name, before her hands clamped against her mouth. 

She was officially his for the taking.

His mouth was once more on her shoulder, only this time he was leaving bite marks on every part of her skin. He especially took his time on the skin that connected her shoulder and her neck, knowing that this was a sensitive spot for Anna. He felt her body slowly weaken against his amorous attacks, her temperature heating up when his hand began to undo the belt of her yukata. Her skin was so warm against his palm, and her nipples were already erect when his fingers touched them. Yoh began peppering kisses to her back while his hand cupped her breasts. He used his teeth to pull her yukata down, his tongue tracing her spine as he went. His hand, finished with her breasts, moved south along with his lips and by the time his finger dipped on her belly button, his mouth was once again on her ear, whispering his adoration for her.

"You're so wet." He said, as his fingers glided over her damp underwear. "You want me this much."

Through her clamped mouth, she managed to utter, "I will leave if you keep making me wait, Yoh."

He laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

His hand went under her panties, his fingers experts to her vagina's growing needs. He pushed one finger first, gasping over how warm she truly was inside. His penis twitched in reply, and she must have felt it because Anna began grinding her ass against his growing tent. He pushed two, didn't think it was enough, and added another finger. His thumb was on her clit and his mouth to her ear, his tongue swirling to the beat of his thumb. 

Anna grew impossibly wetter against his fingers, her juices reaching his palm. When he bit her ear, her spine arched and her ass once again brushed against his throbbing penis. She was close and he was aching for her. He didn't even pull her panties down; he just brushed the center of the fabric and entered her from behind the moment he freed himself from his own underwear. 

Words couldn't describe how much she made him feel now that he was inside her. 

She was impossibly warm and wet that the sounds they made as they moved was so lewd it made him almost climax. Despite his promise to be quick, however, he was taking his sweet time, pounding in and out of her at a pace that had Anna almost whining. She tried to loop a leg over his so she could up the pace, but Yoh was adamant about slowing down and savoring the sounds of skin meeting skin. Anna had to almost put a fist inside her mouth so she could keep her moans to herself, because Yoh was too good at hitting her pleasure spot. She didn't even realize that she was pleading for release, until Yoh whispered in her ear to get ready.

Her head bobbed and she made sure her mouth was still covered by her hands, as Yoh guided himself to a more convenient position. As soon as he pushed his pelvis, Anna’s climax was imminent, coating his penis with her juices. Yoh was still grinding in and out, her name on his lips like a broken record, before he too released inside her. Their climaxes mixed, flowing out of Anna's vagina as soon as Yoh pulled out. She shivered slightly as Yoh pulled her to him once more, his nose on her hair. 

"I love you."

She wheezed, gaining her breath. As soon as she knew she was coherent, she nodded, her hand on his. 

"I love you too."

They missed breakfast, but no one had the courage to knock on their bedroom door anyway.


	3. School Daze

Going back to a life of normalcy proved to be the hardest hurdle Asakura Yoh had ever witnessed. Life was sluggish and uneventful. More than once he had dozed off, only to find himself trapped in the world where he had to fight for his survival all over again. He would disrupt his classes without fail every time that happened, leading him to get in trouble with his teachers. His classmates would find that hilarious, and Yoh would laugh along with them.

Those close to him, however, found it troubling. More than once, Oyamada Manta advised he should seek out professional help for that, only for Yoh to brush it off with a shrug.

He would cope. He always did. 

What he couldn’t handle, however, was that his fiancée was avoiding him.

And it wasn’t because it had to do with the conclusion of the Shaman Fight nor that she had just given birth to their son. Kyoyama Anna was an excellent mother to little Hana just as much as she was the best at pushing him to his limits. True, it wasn’t easy for Anna initially, especially since her pregnancy left her at a delicate state and giving birth wasn’t anything to scoff at. Still, Anna pushed through because she was Anna and she never left anything half-assed.

Yet, she was avoiding him. Or rather, she was staying clear from his romantic advances, no matter what he did. In short, it had been a long while since they have been intimate with each other.

Yoh understood. Does not mean he liked it though.

With the coming finals week, it was inevitable. All their waking moments were spent either in the classroom or the library, trying to cram as many information as they could just to get that passing grade. Or at least, that was in his case. Anna, he knew, had studied all the materials a few months prior and was now idling her time rechecking her notes. Sometimes, she would also pick up a random book to review what she studied, although he had a suspicion that she only did this for his sake. A commiseration, of some sorts, to his growing frustrations over so many things to study and so little time.

But the stars above him finally aligned to give him the blessings of a lifetime and he managed to survive the hellish week with bags under his eyes but a grin so wide he swore it almost tore his cheeks. He quickly proposed that they celebrate. Much to his delight, Anna readily agreed and let him take her hand so he could drag her to wherever he wanted the festivities to happen. 

Minutes later and they were in the safety of his room, the doors locked and the lights out. He had his fingers down her panties, stroking her delicate nerves with abandon, while she wrestled her tongue with his, their moans mingling heavily. 

This, Asakura Yoh could conclude, was the highlight of his day. 

Being around Anna but not being able to touch her had been pure torture. Coupled it with stacks upon stacks of reading materials, Yoh could have sworn that time moved too slowly back then. There were times when he thought his resilience wavered, especially when Anna kept turning him down under the claims that she was not going to be the source of distraction. He tried to convince her, anyway, pointing out that she was his inspiration; yet, Anna was unmoved. 

She wouldn't even let him kiss her.

That week was a purgatory fashioned for his own torment. His personal hell. How he even got through that, he would always wonder, only for him to shake his head because that was all in the past now. 

He made it through whatever school slung his way, came out stronger and wiser than he had been before, and had the grades the prove it. Just like that time he had gone back to his home – to Anna – after he was sent off to hell, Yoh came out the victor. And like an angel welcoming him from his perilous adventures, Anna willingly gave him her unspoken consent to have his way with her. 

This was testified when he carelessly yanked her panties down to her ankles, got on his knees, and let his tongue hungrily lick the wetness along her inner thighs, his mouth drawn to her vagina when she moaned his name. 

He felt her nails claw against his scalp, her hands cupping the back of his head as she tilted her hips to meet his lolling tongue. His name escaped her lips once more, hips still bucking, until he slid his tongue inside her entrance. 

Anna made a sound that was both a squeal and a scream, her legs quivering with delight. He took all of that in with a smug grin, his penis pulsing with excitement. The back of her knees hit the side rail of his bed, and she ended up falling ungracefully. 

Yoh didn't even give her a chance to breathe. 

He merely took his shirt off, easing Anna until she was snug in his bed, her back against the wall. Then he was sucking her like a man on a desert, his thirst unquenchable despite the growing wetness on his chin. 

Anna by this time was screaming his name, her hips bucking uncontrollably and her nails digging at the back of his neck. He responded by letting his tongue twirl around her clit, alternating it with his teeth grazing her aroused bud. 

His hands snaked around her pelvis and down to her buttocks, with the intention of slightly lifting her to gain more access to her already-weeping vagina. His tongue traced her slit again, hands slowly guiding her legs so she could open herself wider. He could feel her thrumming against his mouth, her arousal so close he felt his own penis twitching at the thought. 

And then he blacked out.

He awoke sometime later to feel something cold pressed against his forehead. 

Groggily, one eye blinked open, followed by another. He was greeted by the sight of his Anna, peering down at him with an expression that was both sheepish and worried. 

"A-Anna...?"

"Sorry." She replied curtly. When Yoh looked just as confused as ever, she bit her lip. "I kind of kicked you. Accidentally."

That would explain the slight throbbing in his chin then. Judging from the cold thing he finally recognized as an ice pack still held to his cheek and jaw, there must be an ugly bruise forming there too. He could even feel a headache coming when he tried to lift himself up.

Despite it all, he found himself grinning. 

Anna was just so cute when she was worried.

"Hey." He said, still laughing. "Good thing exams are all over, huh?" When Anna raised a brow, he chuckled. "Coz that kick was so hard I think I forgot everything but my name!"

He was still laughing, even as Anna playfully shoved the ice pack against his face.


	4. Regrets

"That was close." He chuckled, dropping his bag next to him. "Good thing we made it, right?"

As much as he anticipated it, it still hurt when he didn't receive a reply. Not even an annoyed huff or a brutal one-liner from her, and that worried him the most. She was always so verbal about her displeasure, but now she was as quiet as a doll. It was disconcerting. Sighing to himself, he finally turned to his wife and his heart shattered at the image before him. 

Asakura Anna was laying on the bed of the room they would be staying at tonight, her eyes empty as she stared at the ceiling. From where Yoh stood, he could see the tear marks on her cheeks too, but he didn't want to acknowledge them. Not yet. Not when he too was hurting but had the burden of being the voice of reason to a circumstance he knew hit Anna where it hurt her the most. 

Another sigh escaped him as he sat next to her laying form, his back to her. He gathered his face with his palms, his breaths ragged while he debated how he should broach the subject they had been avoiding since they left the inn. 

When he finally decided, it came from a cracked tone. "We know it was for the best."

She didn't answer. He knew why. When it came to Anna, he always knew.

She was angry. Maybe at him, but she was especially livid with herself right now. And while Yoh understood why she would react the way she was now, it was an impact to his ego that he couldn't do anything to help her because he was nursing his own pain. It was a tough decision, perhaps the toughest they had to face on, but his words still held true. It was for the best. It was for Hana. 

Slowly, almost hesitantly, he turned to his wife. 

Anna was still stewing, as far as he could tell, but it was a relief when she didn't pull away as he reached out to hold her hand. She didn't squeeze his hand the way she always did when she silently supported him, but for now this was okay. 

For now, she didn't shy away from his touch. It gave him hope. 

Just as slowly as he turned, he quietly lay next to her, his shoulder touching hers and their hands still linked. It was already late when they found this old motel by the side of a lonely stretch of road, but sleep eluded them both. They were so tired that they forgot how to sleep. 

It was ironic.

"It was for the best." He hadn't realized he was spacing out until he heard Anna's voice. His head veered to where his wife lay, his eyes slowly getting wide when he saw the hatred in her eyes. "Are you telling me our son would be better off growing up without us? Without his parents?!"

It came in a hiss, this accusation of hers, but he heard her words clearly. He could see her now as an adult woman, but his memories vaulted him to that time in Aomori, when they first met and she told him to go to hell. He could see that same anger, that same resentment, boiling in her veins as her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. He watched in horror as his wife slowly turned into that hateful little girl from long ago, who craved affection but was too afraid to reach out. 

He finally saw what had been eating her since the day they left Hana in the care of Ryu and Tamao.

"It was for the best." Anna echoed, her fingers digging into his skin. He yelped but he refused to let her go. "You say that as if I didn't try hard enough to be a good mother, Yoh!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Anna, and you know it."

"Then what were you trying to imply, hm?" She was squeezing so hard Yoh heard a crack. Still, he held on, for Anna's sake. Anna laughed dryly when he didn't say anything back. "I get it now. You don't think I have what it takes, do you? You think Tamao would be a better mom, do you? You think I would never be capable of love and being loved! Is that it, Yoh? Is that why it was so easy for you to give up our son to your friends? What's next? Are you going to give up on me too, if your idiot brother orders you to?"

Unlike her younger years, Anna no longer screamed when she was angry. Instead, her voice would turn as low as a spitting snake, menacing enough for anyone close to her to hear but leaving behind a venom that could kill if handled incorrectly.

But Yoh was tired. 

He had been since they left Funbari. Since they had to say goodbye to Hana without the promise of coming back. He was torn physically, mentally, spiritually. He didn't have the same patience as he was known for, and his tact was thrown out of the window when his own wife was pushing her anger to him. 

His brows furrowed and when he opened his mouth, his words were scathing. 

"Don't." He almost screamed. It was scary at how satisfied he felt when his wife jumped slightly at his voice. "Don't you ever think, for one second, that I didn't feel anything when I had to leave Hana! Don't you ever accuse me of not loving him or you enough for me to fight for either one of you because you know I would die for you if I have to! Don't you ever question that!"

"Then what am I supposed to feel? What am I supposed to think?!" Anna swivelled to meet his eyes and it broke Yoh's heart to finally see her tears. "It looked so easy for you to leave our son. It looked so easy--"

"It wasn't." He cut her off. "But I had no choice. I had to see him... I had to see you both die in front of me and I--!"

Unwillingly, more memories came.

He thought he had them repressed, but he wasn't at all too surprised for these flashbacks to make themselves known once more. Only this time, he was wide awake and facing his broken wife with his own heart already shattered to little pieces. He had seen his family shot to death, the bullets unrelenting even as Anna fell first. She had her arms wrapped around her baby boy, in an effort to shield him, but Hana's body was destroyed beyond recognition. Beyond the Shaman King's power to resurrect him if Hao didn't use other nefarious ways to bring him back. He had seen the blood, had heard his wife take her last breath as her body fell to the floor. 

He didn't want to have to experience that all over again.

"If I can't protect you... If I can't stop them from hurting you..." He felt something brush his cheek. He hadn't realized he was crying now, until Anna brushed his tears off. "I can't do this anymore if all I will ever see is failing you or Hana."

"And yet..." Anna continued, lips pursed. "It still feels like we're failing our son, Yoh. I am failing my son."

She sniffed, but pressed her face against his collarbone before he could see more of her tears. 

"I did what I swore I wouldn't do. I left him just as my own parents did with me."

Yoh shook his head. 

"This is different."

"Is it? Because I don't think so." She looked up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. There were no more tears, but Yoh could still feel the wetness on his shirt. "I abandoned him, Yoh. And that is all he will ever know."

He held her to him before a cry could escape her. Tears rolled down his cheek, but he had to have his wife closer to him as he nuzzled his nose on her hair. He felt her arms wrapping around him as well and as her body wracked in her sobs, he began rocking her and just trying to feel content to have her so close to him. They stayed like that for a long while, trying to mend each other despite their own broken souls, until Anna moved from his hold to look up. He automatically searched for her eyes as she did, their foreheads touching as they slowly gathered their breaths. 

She kissed him first - her way of an apology because she knew words didn't matter right now. Yoh met her readily, a hand already snaking from her waist to her butt. Anna responded by flicking her tongue out, one that Yoh welcomed with his own. With one push, he had her beneath him, his lips pressing kissed on her neck, while her hands massaged his scalp. 

Sex was the farthest thing in their minds but they needed to feel each other to have some semblance of living.

The warmth of her breaths on his neck as he gently removed her clothes had him groaning. The sound of her skin meeting his when he entered her had her moaning his name, her nails clawed to his back for support.

Sleep never made itself known until she was relieved and he was spent. They spent their early morning for that sweet release, and as Yoh finally muttered her name, Anna nodded and she rested her forehead on the crook of his neck. His final thrust had her gasping, her knees buckling as she felt the last of her strength leave her. Yoh collapsed on top of her as soon as her legs fell limp, hearing his wife's assurance when he apologized for his weight. 

They stayed like that, lost in their thoughts, even as the sun rose to pave a new day.

\-----

Because what is Valentine's without a little bit of angst?


End file.
